Why I Hate Volleyball
by Invader Cazandria
Summary: ^^ Wheee! 3 chappies! Praise me! PRAISE MEE!
1. Intro

Hola all, Caz here. Okay, I've decided to do a series of...well, me. Invader Caz. No parody, none of my friends playing huge roles (Unless otherwise stated) and no reader participation (Unless I ask you to vote on something). For my stories, I wanted to do an introduction, like a commercial you would see for a movie. So, here is the intro for "Why I Hate Volleyball".  
  
----------------------------------  
Friendship....  
"Caz! Stop! You're destroying my lab!!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs. I didn't stop running until I reached a desk. I picked up a small laser and aimed it carefully at his head. "Where's my pixie stix?" I asked, calmly, but with rage. I placed my finger on the trigger. "Tell me or your head's gonna 'splode." {an: Awwww....feeeellll the luvvvv...}  
  
Love....  
Mini-chan walked over to where I sat. She put one hand on her hip, the other one hanging idlely. {0.- I cannot speel} Her normally blue, calm eyes were a brilliant, flashing orange. I looked up into them. I didn't really like the fact that she knew. I decided to focus on Kir, who was playing with a stuffed octupus doll. "Do you love him?" Mini questioned. I looked down at the floor and shuffled my feet. Mini-chan crouched down so that I was looking at her. "You love him, don't you?" I nodded sollemly. She got up with a sigh. She walked behind my chair and turned so her back was facing me. "But I thought you loved The Dib." I turned to stare at her, still in the chair. "I did...I don't know what happened." I paused. "He was perfect...That's what was wrong." Mini turned to look at me. Her eyes had returned to their blue color, understanding shining in them. "So you turn to a friend." She walked up to the chair to stare at me. "You turn to Zim."   
  
Adventure....  
Um....Kir? Mini? Where are we?" I looked out the window of the Voot Cruiser. 'We just want to see a VIEW...' I taunted myself mentally. After convincing Zim it was safe for us to go and look at Earth's solar system, I got us lost. 'I am such an idiot...'. "Kir! Identify Solar System number 872!" I said. Kir looked at me and responded with "My very educated mother just served us nine pizzas!". She smiled and returned to playing with her feet. I just looked at her blankly. Mini walked over to Kir and petted her head. {Petted?} "Good for you. Now how do we figure out which one Earth is?"  
  
And Revelations....  
I led Dib inside my home base. "This is so great, finally, someone belives me about Zim! I knew someone smart would finally come to our skool! At least you can see through Zim's disguise!" He said, all in one breath. He took a deep breath and was about to say more, when I held up one finger to silence him. "Shut up." I said, smiling. He grinned, and I grinned back. I really liked Dib. He was sweet and smart and funny. "Well....I've got something to show you. But only because you're my friend." I told him. I pulled up a chair from one of my computer desks. I had 3 in that room. "You might wanna have a seat." I rolled the chair twords him. "Nice place you got here.." he said, settling down into the chair. "Three computers..." I smiled. "Yeah, I call it my lab." I muttered to myself, 'And YOU'RE about to see why..'. I looked at the celing and said, "Holographic Projection System off!" My house's hologram went off automatically and revealed a complex lab. My disguise flickered. "Off!" I shouted. My Irken self was revealed. I grinned a toothy, Irken grin. Dib stared. His mouth was parted slightly. "That's okay," I said, sitting down. "Take your time." He stood up and pointed at me. "You're an alien!". I clapped. "Yay! Good job!" Of course, what I forgot was that clapping opened the entrance to my second lab. The floor under us colapsed and we fell into a slide. Dib was screaming at the top of his lungs, shocked from the fall. I was sliding right behind him. I reached forward and grabbed his hand. I giggled and allowed myself to slide next to him. My antenne were straight back. I turned to smile at him. Feeling my hand around his, he stopped screaming and looked at me. He quickly pulled his hand out of my grasp and blushed, wiping his hand on his trenchcoat. I shrugged, more to myself than him. We turned sharply in the slide-tunnel and I laughed manically. Dib had resumed screaming for a while. We suddenly hit the ground. "Wee! Do it again, do it again!" I shriked at the top of my lungs. Dib looked at me quizzically. I grinned. "Welcome to my lab."  
  
All in this one story, the first in the Caz series, "Why I Hate Volleyball."  
----------------------------------  
  
Thank you! I'll have first chapter up soon. Please review!! 


	2. Intros

Holy Mother, Caz is really updating something! Gasp!  
-------------------------------  
Looking out the window of my Voot Cruiser, I sighed. This new solar system, it didn't look like the ones I was accostemed to. Only 9 planets, and one sun. Strange for a solar system so far out. 'Oh well..' I thought to myself. 'Here goes the chance of a lifetime..'  
Somehow I was brought back into reality. I looked back to the cozy inside of my Voot. I glanced around at my 3 companions.   
Mini was staring, her blue eyes wide, out a window. How Mini came to be is a strange affair; let me explain it to you as best I can. Mini used to be a voice inside my head. There are many of them still in here, but she was diffrent.  
Mini longed to be real. She wanted a body she could fully control, not just an on-again off-again one that she had when inside my head. Therefore, we made a machine that could do the impossible, that could give her a body. I built the machine, although she relayed the instructions to me. After we had given her a body, the machine exploded. And as being converted to a figmet of someones imagination to something tangible has a somewhat effect on your memory, Mini could not rebuild the machine. All for the better, I suppose; if I had done that to each of my voices, Irk would be a place of mass insanity.   
Mini and I looked almost identical. Our only diffrence was the fact that her eyes were blue, a deep mystical blue. She also wore a uniform of the colors red and blue, while mine was a mixture of orange and purple.   
My second companion was Kir, my newly acquired SIR unit. She was insane, and Mini had the notion that the Tallest had made her out of garbage. Kir sat on the floor, trying to chew her hands. I shook my head and grinned at her nonsence; we would get along fine.  
Finally I glanced to my sister, Alyssa. Her orange eyes glanced sharply around our Voot as she paced the floor. Her all-purple uniform was one I had always admired. 'Lys was always quiet and reserved, unless she knew you. Otherwise she was loud and crazy. Her eyes looked upward and met mine and we exchanged a grin.   
Settling back into my chair, I checked the time until landing on Earth. 5 minutes. I sighed and smiled to myself. 'I've got the feeling this is going to be a bumpy ride...' 


	3. Landed!

Woot! Caz is here! In 'da house! Whee! ^.^ Mm...okies. 'M done. This chapter brought to you by an extreme sugar high, my best friend Kat, and the letter R! Mmm....toast! *Insane giggles*  
------------------------------  
Bored. Yep, I was bored. And if there was one thing I had learned the time that I had been able to think for myself, it was that normally insane-level hyperness was brought on my boredom. I sighed and began to sing in a loud voice.   
  
"Oooohhhh!!! 99 bottles of toast on the wall, 99 bottles of toasttt! You take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of toast on the wall!" I spun around happily in my chair. There! Mini immeditly turned to face me. She glared. I just smiled as insanely as I could. Mini sighed. "Caz? Why did you take this planet?" she asked, deciding to ignore the toast bottles.   
  
I shrugged. "Well, seemed as good as any. And besides, why have help there already!" She glared again. "This 'help' is what I mean! An Invader 'Zim'? This name seem fammiliar to you?" I shrugged. It seemed fammilliar, yeah, but in that distant sort of way. "He pushed us into a snack machine! Zim! Gods, how do you not remember?!   
  
Ah. Zim. So maybe I did remember that name. Yesss..he was evil. And not the good evil either! I scowled. "Oh, so you do remember." She smirked, as if she was pleased that I could remember him.  
  
That fowl scum! Short thing, he was! And he has an ego the size of a moderatly large planet. I shuddered. I hated him. But, well....things could changed. He might've grown. I mean, being assigned a top-secret planet!  
  
Suddenly the Voot Cruiser beeped. Huh? "....our ship beeped," 'Lys said. "Wow, really?" Mini responded, her normal sarcastic self. "What observational skills!" She sighed and went to the controls of the Voot. Kir, at this point, began to dance around, crazed. "Yayyy! We's gonna be on the Earth-planet!!" I beamed. Yay for my SIR unit! {AN: Okay! I've decided, Kir might accually stand for something! 'Krazy, Insane Robot.' ^^}   
  
Mini easily landed the Voot. "There. We should be in Zim's back yard. I've got the coordinates lock in right. Well...what are we waiting for?" I eagerly opened the door of the ship. Kir jumped onto my shoulders, and I jumped out, followed by 'Lys and Mini. Running twords m was an Irken, small, with red eyes and antenne that bent. He looked rather cute, but I recognized him as Zim. He stopped infront of me. "I supposed you're the 'help' the Tallest sent me?"  
  
Suddenly compelled by insanity, I jumped on his head and tugged at his antenne. "Sure am! I'm Caz, nice to meet you, you're Zim, right?!?" I grinned as he shoved me off him. "Get off!" This was going to be a great time, on this 'Earth'! 


End file.
